This section provides a concise introduction to the available prior art, and associated motivations for a plurality of the presently disclosed features of the claimed invention. The art discussed herein is not to be considered admitted prior art, and is presented as a starting point to attempt to more clearly discuss and describe important features and structures of the roller wheel assembly of the present invention.
The prior art provides a number of examples of roller wheel assemblies, which are often termed “wheel trucks” or simply “trucks”. For example, a conventional skateboard is typically constructed using two trucks, with a first at the front end of a foot contacting board, and a second at the rear end. Importantly, due to several considerations, most commercial and stunt skateboards are intentionally structured with stiff and only slightly tiltable roller wheel assemblies (e.g., trucks). A first category of motivation for employing stiff (minimal tilting) trucks is related to stability and efficiency. That is, the use of stiff trucks results in a more stable and efficient forward motion, with more energy directed to forward rolling speed. In addition, when jumping and landing, as some skateboard users do, the stiffer trucks are helpful when elevating and safely landing.
A second issue that one encounters with most common skateboards, is the desire for a low riding construction, with the foot contacting member(s) relatively close to the ground. As a result, if the trucks of these skateboards were relaxed (e.g., not as stiff, and more tiltable), the tops of the roller wheels would likely contact a bottom surface of the foot contacting (top) member, typically a somewhat flattened board or board-like construction.
Importantly, and as understood by skilled persons, the available and known stiff roller wheels assemblies of the prior art clearly, and by design, result in an inability of an individual to utilize certain body motions for causing a somewhat sharp zigzagging. With the user as an energy source, such zigzagging motions may be employed to ‘propel’ the skateboard along a ground surface that is level or having a modest incline. In contrast, when a typical individual is observed using a conventional (stiff) skateboard, and the individual comes to any type of inclined grade, they will often employ an arrangement wherein one foot is left on the top surface of the skateboard while the individual's second foot is employed for repeatedly contacting and pushing off on a ground surface, thereby propelling the skateboard up the grade. This pushing-off activity is employed at regular intervals, until enough speed is attained, or alternately a level or downhill grade is encountered.
When considering the present invention, and in contrast to the known prior art, when roller wheel assemblies are employed that are specifically structured for a greater tilting (e.g., up to 40 to 50 degrees), an individual may employ a self-propelling zigzagging activity. As will be seen, the provided increased tilting capability (say up to 40 degrees), and its inherent easy and fluid motion, enables the required tighter, sharper, and rapidly alterable turning capability needed for such zigzagging. This may be termed an “enhanced tilting and steering capability”, in accordance with the invention. When observed in use, the enhanced, increased, and readily controllable tilting and steering, leads to an activity that is more akin to snowboarding, than it is to skateboarding. This is due to the significantly increased back and forth (zigzagging) motion that is employable during use. This fully supported back and forth propulsion method is also an excellent form of aerobic exercise.
The prior art does provide examples of more tiltable roller wheel assemblies. However, those found have inadequate structures that are not practical for long term, heavy duty use. In addition, these known arrangements and structures are substantially fixed, lacking the configurable and adjustable features of the present invention. Accordingly, these structures may be adequate for children's devices and light duty usage, but are not durable and capable of heavy practical use, say by teenagers and fully grown individuals.
As such, and as appreciated by skilled persons, there is a need to provide improved and more durable roller wheel assemblies that are simple in structure, and arranged to enable ready and increased tilting, and (thereby) enhanced steering, turning, and zigzagging capabilities, while also providing a very strong, long life, and easy to manufacture structure. A number of other characteristics, advantages, and or associated novel features of the present invention, will become clear from the description and figures provided herein. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. In particular, the embodiments included and described, have been chosen in order to best explain the principles, features, and characteristics of the invention, and its practical application, to thereby enable skilled persons to best utilize the invention and a wide variety of embodiments providable that are based on these principles, features, and characteristics. Accordingly, all equivalent variations possible are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the appended claims.